


Parfois, Haircut est insupportable

by Dianajess



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Mick Rory, Snart is a bitch
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianajess/pseuds/Dianajess
Summary: Ray est blessé, Len boude, et Mick doit bien faire avec.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marry Black (Ri_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/gifts).



> Petit essai sur ce couple qui refuse de me sortir de la tête, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient. Bonne lecture à vous!

"Je crois que j'ai des côtes cassées." Le gémissement de douleur qui s'échappe des lèvres du blessé fait grincer les dents de Mick. Ce type est déjà insupportable en temps normal, mais alors blessé ! Heureusement l'intervention de Snart l'empêche de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter - ou pas, d'ailleurs, parce que Palmer est quand même vraiment insupportable. Et Mick a un petit grognement amusé quand il entend la voix traînante de son partenaire lâcher de son ton le plus méprisant "Si tu veux, je peux faire demi-tour et te ramener là-bas ; je suis certain qu'ils accepteront de mettre fin à tes souffrances et de t'achever."

Étrangement, Haircut ne semble pas goûter à la plaisanterie et sa seule réponse est un gémissement un peu plus prononcé alors que la camionnette qu'ils ont emprunté rebondit sur un trou dans le bitume. Et Mick sait parfaitement au sourire satisfait de Snart qu'il l'a fait exprès. Au moins cela aura-t-il eu le mérite de clouer définitivement le bec d'Haircut. 

Sauf que visiblement, ça a un peu trop bien marché. Et alors que le silence venant de l'arrière s'éternise, Mick voit la main de Snart tripoter un moment le rétroviseur avant de lâcher un juron. "Il est inconscient. Va voir s'il est toujours en vie où on subira un sermon de notre cher capitaine pendant des heures." "Au moins ça fait un peu de repos pour nos oreilles..." "Vas-y." Le ton de Snart claque à ses oreilles et Mick se lève dans un grognement désapprobateur, passant tant bien que mal entre les sièges son imposante stature, se tenant recroquevillé une fois même qu'il est parvenu à passer pour ne pas se cogner le crâne contre la tôle du véhicule. Un coup d’œil en arrière lui indique que le rétroviseur est revenu à sa place et que Snart fait semblant de ne pas les surveiller. Ce fait provoque chez Mick un simple haussement d'épaule alors qu'il s'approche de la silhouette recroquevillée contre la parois. "Hoy, Haircut, debout." Mais même le grondement de sa voix ne fait pas réagir le scientifique inconscient. Le froncement de sourcils s'accentue sur les traits déjà fermé du hors-la-loi et il se décide à se plier un peu plus, poser un genou à terre pour toucher l'épaule du blessé. "Haircut, c'est pas le moment de dormir."

L'expression de Palmer se déforme dans une grimace de douleur provoquée par le sursaut que lui a fait subir Mick et ce dernier s'en trouve étonnamment satisfait. Ça lui apprendra à faire croire qu'il n'est plus avec eux. "Toujours en vie ?" La voix trop lente de Snart le fait se retourner une seconde, quitter des yeux le blessé. "Abimé mais en vie." "Dommage." Exactement le genre de phrase dite assez bas pour faire croire qu'on n'aurait pas voulu être entendu mais en réalité bien assez fort pour être sûr que tout le monde en profite. Et Mick maudit un instant Snart pour ça, parce que la mine déconfite de Palmer à ce simple mot lui fait redouter des complaintes sans fin qu'il va lui-même devoir subir. Et forcément, ça ne manque pas, quand un nouveau cahot de la route le force à s'appuyer sur son bras blessé pour ne pas tomber purement et simplement sur l'homme devant lui. C'est à son tour de grimacer de douleur, juste une seconde, alors que les muscles abîmés par la balle qui a traversé ses chaires - pas la première et certainement pas la dernière - se rappellent à son bon souvenir. Et forcément, Palmer n'en manque rien.

"Tu as été blessé à cause de moi ?" Il le sent, il monte, le ton geignard, et Mick se détourne pour récupérer le sac laissé à l'abandon un peu plus loin contenant de quoi pourvoir à tout potentiel écoulement de sang. Mais son silence semble valoir aveux pour le scientifique et sa voix est plus tendue encore quand il rajoute. "T'aurai dû me laisser là-bas. C'est ce qu'il t'avait demandé, non ? Et puis c'est pas comme si j'allais manquer à quelqu'un..." Et voilà, les geignements, il le savait. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était à lui de gérer ça ? Pourquoi Lance ne pouvait-elle pas être présente quand on avait besoin d'elle ? Ou même Stein, tiens, entre grands scientifiques hein... mais non. C'était lui à l'arrière de ce foutu camion avec ce foutu génie parfois si peu sûr de sa place - et qui compensait l'instant d'après avec une vantardise ridicule - qui se lamentait parce que son foutu partenaire avait voulu le laisser en terrain ennemi. Quelques fois, Mick détestait Snart. Et c'était particulièrement vrai en ce moment même. 

"Bon, écoute moi bien, Haircut, je le répéterai pas une troisième fois : je laisse pas un coéquipier derrière." Il ne le répéterait certainement pas une troisième fois, non, et il y avait intérêt à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de troisième fois parce que déjà deux, c'était deux de trop. Il n'allait pas non plus passer son temps à lui sauver la vie, hein. Et il ne savait pas très bien ce que Snart pouvait entendre de leur conversation, mais Mick savait par contre qu'il le congèlerai très probablement s'il entendait la suite de sa tirade, aussi prit-il soin de baisser la voix pour continuer. "Et tu crois que si je n'avais pas été là pendant tant de temps, Snart aurait pu continuer à être aussi cool dans sa vie en prenant des décisions aussi stupide qu'abandonner son boyfriend à une mort certaine par pur ego ?"

Et ça, il ne le répéterait vraiment, vraiment jamais. Certainement pas une troisième fois, et encore moins une seconde. Mais il en avait marre, aussi. Tout ça parce qu'une fois de plus Snart et Palmer s'étaient disputés, tout ça parce qu'une fois de plus lui, Mick, avait soit disant faillit y rester à cause du scientifique qui lui avait surtout une fois de plus sauver la vie. Alors bon, Snart avait beau se la jouer reine des glaces, Mick le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il aurait très vite regretter sa décision. Et c'était à lui de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas et de protéger ce gosse beaucoup trop calculateur et définitivement trop humain, quitte à ce que ce soit de lui-même. Non, la seule chose que Mick pourrait sans doute regretter à l'heure actuelle c'est le sourire niais que Palmer lui adresse avant de le tourner pour visiblement tomber en admiration devant le dos de Snart. Vraiment, parfois Haircut était insupportable.

Fin


End file.
